The Last Songs Finishing off
by CraigNelsonSantiago
Summary: I'm finishing CharlieVictoriaSantiago's Fan Fic, 'The Last Songs', continuing of with Chapter 10! Hiccup and Astrid spend a whole winter without seeing each other,and they promise to write to each other, but the letter become a serious problem.
1. The Wrong Letter

Chapter 10!

_This is Craig! I'm the international brother Charlie Santiago!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon._

_Enjoy!_

It was past Astrid's curfew, it was practically mid night.

In the living room were Krude, her niece and nephew, Katie and Rufus, Alex, and Astrid's father.

Outside were Hiccup and Astrid, giving each other good night kiss.

" goodnight…." Astrid whispered.

"thanks for everything…you know in the afternoon…" Hiccup smiled and Astrid blushed.

Astrid's blushing made it hard to remember what Aurora was going to do. So Astrid punched him in the arm. "that's for following me home."

Then, Astrid wrapped her arm around Hiccup's neck and kissed him so passionately that Hiccup would never let go of her, but he did anyways.

"I have to go my dad might be getting worried about me." Hiccup said.

"so is mine." Astrid said.

"what was the kiss for?"

"because I love you…" Hiccup then became dizzy and light headed, then left her house and ran into the woods.

Astrid walked in her living room, smiling. "what was that?" Rufus asked confused of what just happened.

"I know she was kissed. You can tell by her face." Astrid's father said.

"no I wasn't, dad." Astrid said blushing and lying.

"hell, yeah, she was kissed! All over the place." said Krude who was writing something on paper.

"hey guys, she was kissed all over the place!' yelled Alex, just teasing her little sister.

"stop, Alex, I'm not kidding."

"okay, okay!" Alex said.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was already at his side of the search party. He noticed Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Tuffnut playing with rocks outside.

"hey Hicc-"

"ASTRID SAID SHE LOVES ME!"

"WHAT?" everyone asked in shock.

"WHAT THE HECK WHERE YOU TWO DOING?" Snotlout asked.

"WE WERE MAKING OUT AND THEN SHE SAID SHE LOVED ME!"

"STOP SAYING THAT, YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Tuffnut said.

"guys, calm down!" Fishlegs said

Hiccup took deep breaths.

"how come she loves you? You guys barley started dating!"

"yeah, I mean she never said she loved me..!" Snotlout said.

"that's because you guys were never dating!" Hiccup pointed out.

"oh."

(At Hoffersons)

Astrid noticed Krude writing something on paper.

"what are you writing?" Astrid asked.

"a song, I'm trying to remember it!"

"so when are you going to teach me music?"

"as soon as I find my piano!"

Will was in the kitchen over hearing everything.

In an other room, Aurora was in her room writing a letter.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_I'm sorry I think we shouldn't hang out anymore. Hiccup, you may have been a hero, but I don't really love you. I'm sure there's a stupid and blind girl who would date you in the future. _

_Love,_

_Astrid_

Aurora, her cruel ways, was writing a fake letter to Hiccup, from Astrid. Aurora hid the letter under her shirt and went outside. Nobody noticed her, but Krude, who becomes strongly suspicious.

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup was with Toothless. When a strange figure was arriving out of the snowy fog.

"_Hello, they're Hiccup!" _said the strange woman, whose face was covered up with a hood.

"uh…hello?"

"_Astrid Hofferson sent you a letter." _The person's voice was disguised.

"is that you Krude?" Hiccup guessed.

"_uh…yeah. Anyways Astrid wrote her entire feeling for you on this letter." _

"um, thank you, Krude."

"well, goodbye, then!"

The person disappeared. This woman was not Krude it was Aurora disguised.

Hiccup opened the letter, and then his heart stopped beating when he read it. He gave a huge shriek because his heart was beating so hard that he had scream his lungs out.

At this rate he knew this relationship was over.

_I'm sorry to end this chapter so soon, but I have to go and finish my drawings. Charlie has to go shopping for her schools supplies._

_Let me know what think about this chapter. Please Review!_

_Craig _


	2. The First Song

Chapter 11: The First Song

_Hey, Craig here! Readers of Charlie's new story/TV series is coming up! Charlie is buying new clothes and school supplies and when she's done she'll update soon!_

_~Craig_

It was barely morning, Alex and Will were taking the dragons for a walk while Astrid was still asleep and so was Krude. (**A/N: I know vampires don't sleep, but I had an idea)**

Krude and Astrid were both shaken awake. It was Alex.

"guys, wake up!"

"what is it?" Krude moaned.

"I have a surprise. C'mon!" Alex pulled Krude and Astrid out of their beds. Will was waiting outside. When they arrived, Alex covered Krude's eyes and Will covered Astrid's.

"SURPRISE!" Will and Alex shouted. Astrid and Krude looked surprised.

"IT'S MY PIANO!" Krude yelled.

"yup. Will found it." Alex said.

"aw, thank you Will!" said Krude hugging him.

"it's my pleasure." Will said. Then out of no where, Aurora was coming out of the woods sleepy and tired.

"what happened to you?" Krude asked.

"I- I- I was sleep walking." Aurora lied.

"yeah, well, when you left, you weren't asleep."

"no, I fell asleep in the woods and found myself on the ground."

Aurora kept lying and Astrid believed her, but not Krude.

"C'mon Astrid, I'll show how to play this." Krude said.

Astrid nodded and then asked. "where we going to put it?"

"I'll take care of it." Will and Alex picked up the heavy piano with all their strength to the basement.

"Thanks guys."

Moments later, Astrid and Krude were pressing on the key boards. Astrid giggled every time it made a funny noise.

"I know. I laughed at the part that make me giggle." Krude said.

"so what is this Dragons Will?" Astrid asked.

"it's treasure that vampires and dragons love their entire life."

"so what's in it?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know I never read it."

Alex came into the room carrying a box with garbage in it.

"hey, Krude. You might want to see this." Alex took out a box that had the words. 'Kiama Marx'

"what is it?" Astrid asked.

"it's my ancestor's treasures." Alex opened it breaking the lock. Inside were pictures, frames, letters, and other jewels. But one thing got Krude's attention. She grabbed an envelope and dusted it all out. She gently opened it. When she got grab of something, it was a little book, with the words entitled, 'The Last Songs'

"it's the song book!" Krude yelled.

"no way! Can you read some of the songs out load?" Astrid asked. When Krude flipped the pages, it wasn't something she expected.

"okay, some of the pages are blank and half of the songs aren't even finished yet." Krude said looking very disappointed.

"well, can we finish it for them." Astrid pointed out.

"let's see what we got." Krude and Astrid went back at the basement and sat on the piano bench. Krude flipped to the first page. The song's name was Two Is Better Than One. (inspired by the song by Boys Like Girls Ft. Taylor Swift)

"Okay ready, so just play along if your stating to get it." Krude said pressing the piano keys.

Two Is Better Than One. (by Boys Like Girls Ft. Taylor Swift) [Santiago Remix]

**Krude:**

I remember what you wore on our first date. You came to my life and I felt changed. you know I'm left with nothing…

**Astrid:**

So maybe it's true that I'm I crazy without you. Maybe two is better than one. You have so much life to figure out the best in my life. You've already go me going under…

*SONG ENDS*

"wow, that was bit weird…" Astrid said.

"I know. I had the same experiences when I found out music still existed after all these years."

Astrid looked upset and Krude seemed to notice. "What's happening?"

"Nothing." Astrid said.

"Hiccup hasn't come back from yesterday. Are you sure the whole 'I love you thing' must of ruined your relationship?"

"no, I think that's just Hiccup." Then shockingly, their was a bang on the door. It was Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Snotlout? Tuffnut? What are you two doing here?" Astrid asked.

"is Hiccup here?" Snotlout asked in a panic.

"no, why?" Krude asked.

"Hiccup's gone. He disappeared." Said Tuffnut. Outside, Aurora was outside overhearing their conversation.

She whispers to herself, "_yesssss! My plan is working!"_

_I know, I hate cliffhangers. Sorry it took so long to update lately. I was trying to write songs based on my favorite songs and I was trying to catch up on this story. Anyways, please review!_


End file.
